The Twelve One-shot wonders of Christmas
by Nova Gallaway
Summary: One Shot wonders with a Christmas twist and maybe a surprise or two. . .
1. Let It Snow

**Merry Christmas and welcome to the first of the _Twelve One-Sots Of Christmas_. The reason I've been away from _One Shot Wonders_ is because I wanted to get a head start on this so I didn't overwhelm myself. . . Since I've finished all but a couple of them, and it's December, I decided I could post the first one.**

 **So here we go!**

* * *

"I can't believe it's snowing again," Chase sighed as he cast his amber eyes out the window. He walked away from the window of the Lookout and over to heater Rocky had made for them. "We've gotten more snow in the last week than we did all last winter." The shepherd lay down next to his mate, who in turn, rested his head against the shepherd's chest and met Chase's eyes with his own blue ones.

"What," the Dalmatian smiled and waggled his eyebrows. "You don't like being snowed in with me?" he said in mock disappointment. "I thought you would love to be snowed in with me." His voice became deep and husky. "and nothing to do but-"

Chase cut off the rest of the sentence by kissing the Dalmatian on the muzzle. When he broke away, he said. "I didn't say that."

"Then don't worry about it, Chase." Marshall reached up with a white paw and pulled the shepherd down and kissed him again. "As far as I'm concerned. . ." He stopped. Then, he began to sing. . .

 ** _The weather outside is frightful, but your warmth is so delightful._**

 ** _And since we've no place to go, let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._**

Chase smiled wide; he loved to hear his mate sing. . .

 ** _It doesn't show signs of stopping, so when we get tired of talking._**

 ** _We'll turn the lights way down low. And let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._**

Their lips met again. But this time when they came apart, Chase sang. . .

 ** _When we finally kiss goodnight, we're not gonna go out in the storm._**

Marshall smiled and responded. . .

 ** _But if you really hold me tight, all night long I'll be warm._**

The Dalmatian was now flat on his back with the Shepherd over him as he continued to sing. . .

 ** _Our fire is never dying._**

Chase leaned over his mate and whispered in his ear. . .

 ** _No we'll never be goodbye-ing._**

Marshall whispered back. . .

 ** _Cause I know you love me so._**

Finally, they sang together. . .

 ** _Let it snow, let it snow, let it snow._**

* * *

 **As always, please review!**


	2. Mele Kalikimaka

**In the second Fic of Christmas. . .**

* * *

What the Christmas weather was like in Adventure Bay usually depended on where you were. It was always cold usually snowing up at Jakes Mountain. It wasn't quite that cold most of the time at The Lookout, and snowed probably once or twice a winter. Downtown or at the beach, it was a little could during the day. But, just like at The Lookout and Jake's Mountain, went to below freezing temperatures at night. Most of the time during the day, like today, the sun would shine brightly overhead warming the sand just enough to become warm in the afternoon. Two pups in particular we're taking advantage of it.

The chocolate lab lay down on his stomach next to his mate, and then shivered. "The sand is still a little cold."

The silver blue mix-breed gave a sly grin and waggled his eyebrows. "That's why you have me." He leaned into his mate. "I'll keep you warm."

As the pups snuggled closer for an afternoon nap on the warming sand, Rocky leaned in and whispered into the labs ear. "Merry Christmas, Zuma."

Zuma smiled and whispered back, "Mele Kalikimaka Rocky."

After a short pause, the words registered with the mix-breed, and he brought his head up. "What?" He asked, looking Zuma in the eye with his own chocolate brown ones.

"Sorry," the lab blushed, and smiled nervously. "I guess the weather was so nice it reminded me of Hawaii . . . Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaiian for Merry Christmas."

Rocky raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?" Then he realized it was a stupid question. But before he could say anything, Zuma gave the obvious answer.

"Before I came here and joined the PAW Patrol, I spent Christmas in Hawaii one year."

The lab smiled, and started to sing. . .

 ** _Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say on a bright, Hawaiian Christmas Day._**

 ** _That's the island greeting that the say to you in the land where palm trees sway._**

 ** _There they know that Christmas will be green and bright._**

 ** _The sun will shine by day and all the stars at night._**

 ** _Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way, to say Merry Christmas to you._**

The lab finished his smile went from genuinely happy, to somewhat melancholy. "That was one of the few happy times in my life before I joined the PAW Patrol." Tears started to prick his sea green eyes.

Rocky knew that feeling all too well. So as he nuzzled his mate to comfort him, he spoke from the heart. "Remember, everything that has happened in our lives, has lead us to each other. . . I don't care what's happened in my past because if it hadn't happened, I wouldn't have you." Zuma smiled. Noticing this, the mix-breed added. "And I wouldn't have learned. . ." He paused, and then sang. . .

 ** _Mele Kalikimaka is the thing to say on a bright, Hawaiian Christmas Day._**

Zuma laughed as Rocky continued. . .

 ** _That's the island greeting that the say to you in the land where palm trees sway._**

The mix-breed moved closer to his mate, and gently pushed him to the sand.

"Hey, what are you doing?" The lab said, still laughing. Rocky just continued to sing. . .

 ** _There they know that Christmas will be green and bright._**

As he sang, he once again laid down next to his mate.

 ** _The sun will shine by day and all the stars at night._**

The silver blue pup smiled, and then whispered. . .

 ** _Mele Kalikimaka is Hawaii's way, to say Merry Christmas to you._**

Finally, the two smiling pups pressed their muzzles against each other.

"Mele Kalikimaka, Zuma." Rocky said as he snuggled closer to his mate once again.

Zuma kissed the top of the mix-breeds head."Mele Kalikimaka, Rocky."

* * *

 **The Third Fic of Christmas coming soon!**


	3. My Grown-Up Christmas List

**And for the third Fic of Christmas. . . A surprise pairing. . .**

* * *

It was an hour past closing at Mr. Porters store when he heard someone lightly tapping at his door. He looked up from the counter he was cleaning, and smiled. He pulled the keys from his pocket and opened the door as Mayor Goodway blew in from the bitter cold.

"Thank you, Mr. Porter." She said shivering. "I'm so glad I left Chickaletta at home today." She looked around, "Where's Alex?"

The man smiled. "He went with Dundee and Everest up to Jakes Mountain. . . Would you like something warm to drink? I just threw out the rest of the coffee, but I can still make you a hot chocolate."

She smiled back and closed her eyes. "Mm. . . That sounds good. I haven't hot chocolate since I was a girl."

He raised his eyebrows in surprise as he walked behind the counter "Really?"

"Yep," she nodded. "Once I found coffee, I was hooked." She took a chair at the table closest to the counter. As she sat her bag down on the table, the contents her purse shifted causing the whole thing to dump across the table. After a few un-mayor like words fell from her mouth, she bent over and started to pick everything up.

Mr. Porter sat two mugs down on the table, and then bent over as well. "Here, let me help you Marin." They were almost finished, when two envelopes caught his eye. Are these the twin's letters to Santa?"

She smiled, "yes. My brother asked me to drop them off in the 'Letters to Santa' mailbox at City Hall . . . but I forgot."

"I dropped Alex's off yesterday after he reminded me about a half dozen times." He smiled as Marin set her purse back on the table. At that moment her stomach growled, and he laughed. "I also just happened to have some leftover tomato basil soup. Would you like some?"

She nodded, "thanks Ricky."

He rolled his eyes as he walked to the back, "I really wish you would stop calling me that."

"I've been calling you that since the sixth grade." She laughed, "Why would I stop now?"

Still smiling, he turned around to face her, and shook his head. "I am not the same brown haired boy that _you_ had a major crush on." He turned away from her, so he didn't see her smile fade slightly.

Marin's dark brown eyes looked down to the two letters written by her niece and nephew, and couldn't help think of the ones she wrote when she was there age. 'I wonder what my Christmas list would look like now.' As soon as she had the thought, it reminded her of one of her favorite Christmas songs. And, she couldn't help but sing. . .

 ** _Do you remember me?_**

 ** _I sat upon your knee._**

 ** _I wrote to you with childhood fantasies. . ._**

 ** _Well I'm all grown up now._**

 ** _Can you still help somehow?_**

 ** _I'm not a child, but my heart still can dream._**

 ** _So here's my lifelong wish, my grown-up Christmas list._**

 ** _Not for myself but for a world in need._**

 ** _No more lives torn apart._**

 ** _That wars would never start._**

 ** _And time would heal all hearts._**

 ** _Everyone would have a friend._**

 ** _That right would always win._**

 ** _And love would never end._**

 ** _This is my grown-up Christmas list._**

She looked up from the letters to see Mr. Porter in the doorway. She blushed, "Sorry."

"No. . . I forgot how much I love to hear you sing." He smiled as he set down the two bowls of soup, and then sat down across from her. "You were always the best singer in the choir."

She smiled, "Thanks." The smile turned mischievous. "And, if I remember right, you were pretty good at playing the saxophone. . . But I haven't heard you play in years."

Now it was his turn to blush. "Well things change."

She placed her hand on his, eyes sparkling. "And some never do."

His were shining as well, "maybe you're right." They locked onto each others eyes for a few moments, then he spoke again. "After we finish dinner, maybe I can walk down to Santa's mailbox. . . Then maybe, since it's close by, we could walk down to the movie theater and catch 'It's a Wonderful Life.' "

She still had her hand on his, and now she squeezed it. "Sounds like a good idea to me."

* * *

 **So, what do you thing of my pairing? . . . Please Review!**


	4. Sleigh Ride

**For the fourth fic of Christmas. . .**

* * *

Katie stared at Ryder in disbelief, and then shook her head. "I love you Ryder, but there is absolutely no way I'm getting in that that thing with you."

Ryder was slightly disappointed at his girlfriend's first reaction to the red and green, horse drawn sleigh, but he wasn't giving up yet. "Oh, come on Kate. It'll be fun!"

"Sitting in a low, uncomfortable, wood sleigh, with only a few blankets for padding and a horse's butt for a view doesn't sound fun to me." She said unmoved. "Can't we get to the party at Farmer Yumi and Farmer Al's house on your snowmobile?"

Her boyfriend smiled and shook his head. "No, one of the skies is bent and I haven't had the chance to fix it." He walked over to the sleigh and jingled the bells on the horses harness. "Come on, it'll be fun." Ryder could still see that Katie was not impressed. So, he did something he almost never did.

He started to sing. . .

 ** _Just here those sleigh bells jingling ring-ting-tingling to._**

 ** _Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._**

 ** _Outside the snow is falling and friends are calling yoo-hoo._**

 ** _Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._**

She rolled her eyes. But he also noticed she was smiling, and her bright blue eyes were laughing, so he walked closer and continued. . .

 ** _Come on, Katie, come on, let's go. Come look at the snow._**

 ** _Let's go riding in a wonderland of snow._**

 ** _Come on, Katie, you know it's grand, just holding your hand._**

 ** _We'll ride along with a song of a wintery fairyland._**

 ** _Our cheeks are nice and rosy and comfy cozy we'll be._**

 ** _We'll snuggle up together like two birds of a feather would be._**

 ** _Let's take the road before us and sing a chorus or two._**

 ** _Come on its lovely weather for a sleigh ride together with you._**

 ** _There's a Christmas party at Al and Yumi's place._**

 ** _It'll be the perfect ending of a perfect day._**

 ** _We'll be singing the songs we love to sing without a single stop._**

 ** _At the fireplace while we here it crack and pop. Pop, pop, pop._**

Ryder was interrupted when Katie pressed her lips against his, cutting him off. After a few seconds, she pulled back. "Okay, let's go before I change my mind." She said softly, and then walked toward the red and green sleigh.

* * *

 **So, What do you think?**


	5. When Christmas Comes To Town

**And in the fifth fic of Christmas. . . A story featuring Everest and my own character Dundee form my story 'Darkest Memories, Greatest Talent.' Which i advise you to read before you read this one. You don't have to, but it will make just a little more sense.**

* * *

Everest opened her frost blue eyes and blinked a few times to adjust to the dimness of the room. Something wasn't right in the small cabin that she lived with Jake and Dundee. She looked around and noticed Jake was asleep in his bed, but her mate wasn't in the pup bed with her. The husky shook her head, 'and how did you not notice that right off?' she thought as she stood up.

The husky walked down the hallway to the great room and looked around. As expected all the lights in the room where off except for the one over the stove on the far wall. Even in the darkness, she didn't see her mate. But, something else caught her eye. . . The front door was unlocked and open slightly

'I swear Jake locked it before we went to be.' She closed her eyes to focus on her hearing, a trick she learned from Dundee, but heard nothing unusual inside the house. She did however hear something outside as she walked closer to the door. Everest nudged the door open and cast her eyes in the direction of the noise. In the glow of the moonlit snow, she saw Dundee's silhouette looking at the stars. And, if her ears didn't deceive her, he was humming. Then he started to sing. . .

 ** _I'm wishing on a star, and trying to believe._**

 ** _That even though it's far, he'll find me Christmas Eve,_**

 ** _Santa must be busy, cause, he never comes around._**

 ** _I think of him when Christmas comes to town._**

He suddenly stopped and turned around to face Everest so fast, he surprised her. "Sorry. . . What are you doing out here?"

She gave a small smile. "I was trying to find you." She shook her head. "Anyway, I should be asking you that."

The dingo cast his eyes down at the snow. "I couldn't sleep."

Everest could read the dingo like a book, so she could tell something was wrong. "Do you want to talk about it?" She watched him in silence for a few moments.

He finally brought his head up and locked forest green eyes on the ice blue ones that cared for him deeply. At the moment those eyes also held concern. "Do you believe in Santa Clause?"

She nodded. "I always have, and I always will.

He gave a wry smile. "Well. . . Let's just say that with the way my life has been, it's been hard for me to believe."

Everest moved close to him and nuzzled her mate. Then, she sang. . .

 ** _Things will change this year, cause now you have a home._**

 ** _With all this Christmas cheer, it's hard to be alone._**

 ** _Putting up the Christmas tree, with all your friends around,_**

 ** _It's so much fun when Christmas comes to town._**

She looked into his eyes and smiled as she sang.

 ** _The presents for the children, are wrapped in red and green._**

He looked away as he sang. . .

 ** _All the things I've heard about but never really seen._**

She brought her paw up and pressed it gently to the side of his face to bring his eyes back to her face. . .

 ** _No one will be sleeping on the night of Christmas Eve._**

 ** _Hoping Santa's on his way. . ._**

Now that she drew a small smile from her mate, she put her paw back on the snow, and continued to sing. . .

 ** _When Santa's sleigh bells ring,_**

Dundee shook his head as he sang. . .

 ** _I've listened all around._**

The husky sang again with hope. . .

 ** _The herald angels sing,_**

But, again the dingo shook his head. . .

 ** _I've never heard a sound._**

She came closer and sang again. . .

 ** _And all the dreams of children, once lost will all be found._**

This time, the dingo's smile could be seen on the moonlight as he sang with her. . .

 ** _That's all I want when Christmas comes to town._**

Almost nose to nose, they sang one more time. . .

 ** _That's all I want when Christmas comes to town._**

The two pups pressed their lips together for a few long moments. Until, finally, Everest broke away. "Do you believe now?"

He smiled and nodded. "Merry Christmas, Everest."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

 **Please review!**


	6. Have Yourself A Merry Little Christmas

**And We're half way there. . . You might want to read My series _"One Shot Wonders"_ , more specifically the chapter " _How Do I Live_ ", before you read this one. It'll make a little more sense. **

* * *

"Zuma," the mix-breed sat down under the tree next to his mate, "I've been looking for you." The chocolate lab continued to look out at the stars.

Moving closer, the Mix-breed spoke again. "Zuma, are you okay?"

The water pup looked into his concerned mate's eyes, then down at the three tufts of fur on his mates silver blue chest where three bullet holes once were. He looked back into the brown eyes he fell in love with, and cleared his throat. "I was just thinking . . ." He swallowed hard, "I was thinking about how lucky we were to still be spending Christmas together."

Rocky nodded. Although he tried not to think about the time he almost lost his life, he still had nightmares every few nights. "It's Christmas Zuma, a time to enjoy what we have and be happy. Try not to let what might have been, bring you Christmas spirit down. Think about the fact that we're both still here to enjoy each other."

The recycling pup smiled and started to sing one of his favorite Christmas songs. . .

 ** _Have yourself a merry little Christmas._**

 ** _Let your heart be light._**

 ** _Try to let your troubles fade from sight._**

 ** _Have yourself a merry little Christmas._**

 ** _Let the Yule-tide gay._**

 ** _Just let all your troubles drift miles away._**

 ** _Here we are as in olden days,_**

 ** _Happy golden days of yore_**

 ** _Faith-full_** ** _friends who are dear to us,_**

 ** _Gather near to us once more._**

 ** _Through the years we all will be together_**

 ** _If the fates allow_**

 ** _Hang a shining star upon the highest bough._**

 ** _And have yourself a merry little Christmas now. . ._**

Rocky leaned over and nuzzled the lab, who nuzzled him back. "I love when you sing . . ." Zuma said. The mix-breed answered with only a smug smile. "But then, you already knew that. . . Thanks." Before the mix-breed could answer this time, he felt the lab's lips on his own. And for a moment, not for the first time, Rocky forgot what his name was and how to breathe.

After a few seconds, Zuma pulled away. "You also know that, most of the time when you sing, I'll kiss you." It was more of a statement than a question. The Mix-breed nodded with a dreamy look in his brown eyes. "That's what I thought." Zuma said leaning in and kissing Rocky again.

As Zuma broke the kiss again, a wicked smile spread across his face. He gently pushed the mix-breed on his back, and stood over him.

"What are you going to do to me?" Rocky laughed.

The lab waggled his eyebrows. "What you told me to do. . . Enjoy you while I still can."

"Merry Christmas, Zuma."

* * *

 **Once again. . . Please Review!**


	7. Winter Wonderland

**Over half way there, and because we're getting close to Christmas, I'll be updating daily. . .**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Rubble, are you okay?" Skye asked as she lay down next to her mate.

The bulldog sighed, "I don't know." He kissed to top of her head. "I guess I'm just bored. . . Rocky and Zuma are at the beach."

She leaned up and nuzzled him under his neck. "Katie and Marshall are shopping for Ryder and Chase. . ."

"And Chase and Ryder are shopping for Marshall and Katie." He laughed and nuzzled her as well.

Suddenly the cockapoo stopped, "How about a walk in the park?"

Rubble shook his head, "I don't know. It's kind of cold."

"Oh, come on." She smiled, locked her pink-tinged eyes into his bright amber eyes, and used her sexiest voice. "It'll be fun." When he paused for a moment, she decided he needed more persuading. So, Skye began to sing. . .

 ** _Sleigh bells ring, are you listing?_**

 ** _In the lane, the snow is glistening._**

 ** _A beautiful sign, were happy tonight, walking in a winter wonderland._**

He smiled, "It could be kinda fun. . . And Maybe. . ." Rubble paused, and then he began to sing. . .

 ** _In the meadow we can build a snowman, and pretend that he's a circus clown._**

 ** _We'll have lots of fun with our snowman, until the other children knock him down._**

She joined in, and they sang together almost muzzle to muzzle. . .

 ** _Later on, we'll conspire. As we dream by the fire._**

 ** _We'll face unafraid, the plans that we've made, walking in a winter wonderland._**

As they finished singing, Skye rolled onto her back and pulled the bulldog with her.

Rubble laughed as he landed on top her. "What are you doing?"

She leaned up and pressed her lips against his. A few seconds later she pulled away. "I just thought of something else we could do."

He smiled, "and that would be . . . ?"

She kissed him again, then waggled her eyebrows. "Come on Rubby . . . Use your imagination."

* * *

 **Different kind of Christmas giving, huh?**

 **Please Review!**


	8. Pretty Paper

**And now, for the eighth fic of Christmas. . .**

* * *

"I think Mayor Goodway out did herself with the decoration plan this year." Marshall said looking around. There were green wreaths decorated with gold and white ribbons on every light post. Every window box and planter was overflowing with white poinsettias. The huge tree in the center of town was decorated with large gold and pearl white balls, glittery gold snowflakes, more white poinsettias, and even more ribbon.

"It really is. . ." Chase said as the two pups continued to walk down the sidewalk. They were going to a shop down the street to get Ryder's Christmas present. The shepherd and the Dalmatian walked in silence for a few moments, until something caught Marshall's eye. He stopped, and a troubled look spread across his face.

"Are you okay?" his mate asked. The Dalmatian continued to look past him. So, the shepherd turned to see what had Marshall's attention. What he saw, was a man sitting on the sidewalk playing a guitar, In front of him was an upside down hat with what looked to be a few dollars inside. He watched as Marshall walked past him and stood next to the man and said a few words to him. Then the Dalmatian turned around toward the street and did something he never did in public. As the man played a few notes on the guitar, the Dalmatian began to sing. . .

 ** _Pretty paper, pretty ribbons, of blue._**

 ** _Wrap your presents to your darling from you._**

 ** _Pretty pencils to write I love you._**

 ** _Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue._**

Chase was speechless as his mate sang. . .

 ** _Crowded street, busy feet hustle by him._**

 ** _Downtown shoppers, Christmas is nigh._**

 ** _Here he sits all alone, on the sidewalk,_**

 ** _Just hoping that you won't pass him by._**

As the Dalmatian continued to sing, a large crowd formed around the duo. . .

 ** _Should you stop? Better not, much too busy,_**

 ** _You're in a hurry, my how time does fly._**

 ** _In the distance, the ringing if laughter._**

 ** _But in the midst of the laughter, he cries._**

Chase looked into the Dalmatians blue eyes and noticed they were shimmering with tears as he sang. . .

 ** _Pretty paper, pretty ribbons, of blue._**

 ** _Wrap your presents to your darling from you._**

 ** _Pretty pencils to write I love you._**

 ** _Pretty paper, pretty ribbons of blue._**

As the pup finished, the crowd began to clap and cheer. Marshall blushed, bowed, and looked down at the man's hat that was now full of dollar bills. He said a few more words to the man, then walked back to Chase and gave him a quick nuzzle. "I love you."

"I love you too," Chase whispered. They took a few more steps down the sidewalk when the shepherd spoke again. "That was nice of you."

The Dalmatian stopped and looked into his mates amber eyes with his own blue ones. "I know what it's like to be alone during a holiday when you're supposed to be celebrating family. . . Now I can celebrate with my family." He looked back at the man on the street. "He's alone this Christmas, so I thought I pass along some Christmas cheer." Marshall smiled as the two started to walk again.

* * *

 **I took a little bit of a chance with the song, but I think it worked. . . What do you think?**


	9. Merry Christmas Darling

**For the ninth Fic of Christmas. . . Something romantic. . .**

* * *

"Hey Dundee," Everest smiled from the large video screen in the Lookout. "How did the rescue go?" Her mate had just finished helping Ryder and Chase fined a couple of lost hikers in the forest before a big storm hit. Successfully, she guessed, from the way the ginger pup was smiling.

The dingo eyes lit up, "Yep. And, apart from a few scrapes and bruises, everyone's fine." The two pups where interrupted by a gust of wind hitting the side of the Lookout. "What a storm, I better get back up there before it gets worse."

"Sorry Dundee." Ryder from behind the pup, making the pup jump. The teen tried not to smile, but failed. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you."

The ginger pup grinned." No, but you enjoyed it when you did. . . What's up Ryder?"

His leaders smiled faded. "It's too dangerous for you to leave tonight. . . I'm ordering you to stay here."

"But Ryder, it's two days until Christmas." The dingo complained.

The teen came down to look at the pup eye to eye. "I know, but I don't want to worry about you." He cast his brown eyes at the pup on the large screen, then back at Dundee. "And, I don't think Everest want's to worry about you making it home either."

From the big screen, the husky smiled. "As usual, Ryder's right. . . I love you, and I'd hate myself if something happened to you on your way back just to see me."

Dundee walked closer to the screen and smiled as Everest began to sing. . .

 ** _The greeting cards have all been sent._**

 ** _The Christmas rush is through._**

 ** _But, I still have one wish to make._**

 ** _A special one, for you._**

 ** _Merry Christmas, darling._**

 ** _We're apart that's true._**

 ** _But I can dream, and in my dreams._**

 ** _I'm Christmasing with you._**

He smiled, because he recognized the song. He began to sing the next part of the song. . .

 ** _The light's on my tree,_**

 ** _I wish you could see._**

 ** _I wish it every day._**

 ** _The logs on the fire fill me with desire,_**

 ** _To see you and to say . . ._**

She joined him as they sang the rest of the song. . .

 _ **That I wish you merry Christmas**_

 _ **Happy new year too.**_

 _ **I have on wish for this Christmas filled night.**_

 _ **I wish I were with you.**_

"Man I wish I could kiss you right now." Dundee whispered.

Her blue yes sparked. "Me too. . . Goodnight."

"Goodnight Ev. . . I love you."

"I love you too."

* * *

 ** _"Merry Christmas Darling"_ is by The Carpenters. . . I encourage you to check out the song.**

 **Please review!**


	10. Jolly Old St Nicholas

**Woo-hoo into first, double digit fic of Christmas!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Skye opened her light brown eyes tinged with pink about half way, and looked around her pup house. After a few moments, the cockapoo realized something didn't feel right. Since become mates, Rubble had always slept with her in her pup house. Now however, the bulldog was gone.

She stood up and walked to the door and opened it. It was a beautiful, clear night. And the stars shone brightly in the sky. In the moonlight, she was able to make out a familiar shadow underneath a nearby tree. As she sat down next to the figure, Rubble's orange-amber eyes met her own.

"Hey, what are you doing up?" He asked.

Even though he probably couldn't see it, she raised an eyebrow. "Shouldn't I be asking you that?"

The bulldog gave a sly grin. "I asked you first."

She smiled and gave a dramatic sigh. "Fine. . . I was looking for you." Her smile widened as she realized what was off when she first woke up. "I woke up and I couldn't hear you snoring."

"I do not snore." He said in mock outrage.

"Yes," She smiled, "yes you do. . . Now what are you doing out here?"

He turned his attention back at the stars. "I couldn't sleep. . . So I thought I'd come look at the stars."

"Are you sure you weren't looking for Santa?" Skye said the smile still on her face.

"Okay, maybe just a little." He blushed as he smiled at her. Then he looked at the sky once more, and started to sing. . .

 _Jolly old St. Nicholas, lean your ear this way._

 _Don't you tell a single soul, what I'm going to say._

 _Christmas Eve is coming soon. Now you dear old man._

 _Whisper what you'll bring to me. Tell me if you can._

 _When the clock strikes twelve, when we're fast asleep._

 _Through the Lookout, in red and black, with your bag you'll creep._

 _All the stocking you will find, hanging in in a row._

 _Mine will be the yellow one, you'll be sure to know._

Suddenly, Rubble stopped and looked at the cockapoo. "The next part of the song doesn't make sense for the PAW Patrol."

She stared at him for a moment as she remembered the next part. "Johnny wants a pair of skates, Susie want's a sled. Nellie want's a picture book, yellow, blue, and red. . . Your right" After a moment she smiled. "Well . . . lets just skip it. . . Ready?

He nodded, and they sang the last part together. . .

 _Now I think I'll leave to you what you give the rest._

 _Choose for me dear Santa Clause, you will know the best._

* * *

 **Everybody chant with me. . . TWO MORE LEFT, TWO MORE LEFT!**

 **Please Review!**


	11. Oh, Tannenbaum

**The Eleventh fic of Christmas. . . Enjoy!**

* * *

"I had a lot of fun today, Katie." Ryder smiled. He leaned in and brought his lips to hers. After a few a few seconds, she pulled away.

She looked out at the snow, then back at him, "me too." The front doors of the Lookout opened and as they went inside, Katie stopped. "The tree is beautiful this year Ryder." She walked over to the twelve foot tree with multicolored lights. "Just like it always does." She smiled.

The teen walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her waist. "The pups always do a good job with the tree." He cast his eyes on the big tree as well.

The pup always did the same colors, red, green, and gold, as a base. But from there, they would do something different. This year, Rocky had talked the rest of the pups into making recycled ornaments. Small trees made from different colored plastic bottle lids in various sizes, stars and snowflakes made from sticks and twigs collected from a recent storm, and ribbons and bows made from burlap sacks that the mix-breed just happened to have in his truck, decorated the green foliage.

As he thought about the mix-breed, Ryder smiled and blinked back tears. "You know, there were moments when I thought Rocky wouldn't be here this Christmas. . ." He looked back at Katie, who met his eyes. "So I'm doing something I've always wanted to do. . . I'm getting Rocky a storage building for Christmas."

Her blue eyes sparkled. "Oh, Ryder that's perfect, let me know how I can help."

The two teens looked at the tree for a few more minutes in silence, until Ryder spoke again. "Come on," he said grasping her hand, "I want to show you something.

He led her by the hand to the elevator. As the two of them rode up, she turned to him. "Where're we going?"

Her boyfriend smiled as the doors opened again revealing the top floor of the lookout, "My room." Still holding her hand, he led her to a small hallway off to the side with three doors. She knew one was a bathroom, one was a guest bedroom, and the one she was now led into was the room where the leader of the PAW Patrol slept.

The room was small and furnished simply. A bed and comforter with the PAW Patrol symbol with a silver metal nightstand just large enough for a lamp and an alarm clock took up most of one side of the room. On the other side was a matching dresser, the door to what she guessed was the closet, and something she didn't expect to see. . .

A seven foot, silver Christmas tree stood in the corner of the room.

Katie walked closer to the metallic tree with clear lights, and decorated simply with pictures and colored balls representing each pup, including turquoise for Everest. "Is the gold for Dundee?" Her boyfriend nodded, and then she looked back at the tree. She walked closer to the tree to get a better look at the pictures. There where ones of her and Ryder, and Ryder and Alex. He had put pictures of him with the pups, and even Mr. Porter and Mayor Goodway.

"My family tree," he said wrapping his arm around her waist again. "All the people and pups in those pictures are my family. . . I think putting family on the tree is fitting because Christmas trees are evergreens."

"They're always green." She smiled.

"So my family will stay my family forever, no matter what." He smiled back. Then, he began to sing. . .

 ** _Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum._**

 ** _You stand in verdant beauty._**

 ** _Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum._**

 ** _With all our hearts, we love thee._**

Katie smiled, and began to sing along. . .

 ** _You're leaves are bright in summers glow,_**

 ** _And do not fade in winter snow. . ._**

 ** _Oh Tannenbaum, oh Tannenbaum._**

 ** _We gather 'round you as family._**

Katie leaned in and gave Ryder a kiss on his cheek, making him blush. "Merry Christmas, Ryder."

* * *

 **There are so many different versions of this son with so many lyrics, I just went with my favorite ones and invented a line or two.**

 **Merry Christmas Everyone! . . .**

 **Just one more to go. . .**


	12. The Christmas Song

**Yes, I do realize i'm slightly behind with the last one or two. . . But this was the first time I did a story on a timeline, so sue me if I'm a little late. . .**

 **Anyway, here we are at the final story. . . The Grand Finale!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Mayor Goodway smiled as she looked out over the large crowd gathered in the town square. All of Adventure Bay as well as families from all the nearby towns, even Foggy Bottom, had come to enjoy Adventure Bays Annual Christmas Eve Variety show. "Has everyone had a good time tonight?" she asked.

Backstage, The PAW Patrol could hear the audience roar in response. Ryder flashed a nervous smile at the pups. "Are you pups ready?"

He was met with several smiles. "The question is," Marshall said, "Are you ready?" At that moment, the Dalmatian saw something he had almost never seen in his leaders eyes.

Fear.

Ryder was afraid of preforming.

Marshall smiled. "Ryder, how many times have we practiced this?"

"More times than I can count," the leader said fidgeting with his hands.

"Take a deep breath." The two of them took some of the cold air in at the same time. "Breath out," Marshall said slowly exhaling. "You can do this."

Just as the Dalmatian said the words, they heard the mayor say. "Welcome back to the stage . . . The PAW Patrol Band!" She moved out of the way as Ryder and the pups took their places. The pups stood in front of four microphones in pairs, while Ryder took his place behind a nearby instrument. . . A piano.

The teen closed his eyes, took another deep breath. Then, he let his fingers move across the keys, playing the familiar notes to a well-known Christmas song. After about a minuet of playing, the pups took turns singing lines of the song.

Starting with the newest pup, Dundee. . .

 _Chestnuts roasting on an open fire. . ._

Then Everest sang into the same microphone. . .

 _Jack Frost nipping at your nose._

Rubble sang the next line. . .

 _Yuletide carols, being sung by choir._

And Skye followed. . .

 _And folk's dressed up like Eskimos._

Next, Rocky and Zuma sang in perfect harmony. . .

 _Everybody knows,_

Zuma stopped, and let rocky sing the rest of the line solo. . .

 _A turkey and some mistletoe._

Then Rocky stopped, and Zuma sang. . .

 _Can help to make a season bright._

Marshall glanced at Ryder and smiled, then sang the next line. . .

 _Tiny tots with their eyes all aglow,_

Then Chase sang. . .

 _Will find it hard to sleep tonight._

Marshall and Chase harmonized on the next line. . .

 _They know that Santa's on his way._

Then Skye and Rubble did the same. . .

 _He's loaded lots of toys and goodies on his sleigh._

Zuma and Rocky sang in harmony once again. . .

 _And every mothers child is gonna spy,_

And, Everest and Dundee finished. . .

 _To see if reindeer, really know, how to fly._

Finally, all of the pups sang the last part together. . .

 _And so, we're offering this simple phrase._

 _To kids from one to ninety two._

 _Although it's been said many times many ways. . ._

 _Merry Christmas. . ._

 _Merry Christmas. . ._

 _Merry Christmas to you._

As they held the last note, and Ryder played the last few notes on the piano, the crowd roared with cheers and applause.

The pups took a bow, and then looked back over the crowd. Marshall walked over to the microphone, and spoke. "Thank you, thank you! Please give another round of applause for our leader and our friend. . ." He motioned with a black and white paw at the piano, "Ryder on the piano!" The teen blushed as he stood up and took a bow of his own.

Ryder came back up, and looked at the crowd. "Merry Christmas everyone!"

* * *

 **I think Ryder said it all. . .**

 **Thanks for all your reviews!**


End file.
